Creepypastas
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: estas son creepypastas escritas por mi. Cada capitulo es una creepypasta diferente, asi que disfrútenlo.


El cuento de Lala

Que el nombre no les engañe este cuento no es un relato hermoso para contar a un niño antes de dormir sino un medio para que eso, o mejor dicho ella, aparezca en tu vida y la destroce volviéndola un infierno o tal vez para que te mate después de jugar contigo como solo un ser tan perverso, retorcido e infantil como ella puede hacer. Pero ¿Qué es ella? Puede que sea un monstruo, un fantasma maligno o un demonio, o puede que sea todo eso o no sea nada ¡quién sabe! Aunque es mejor que sepas de que se trata realmente y las consecuencias de encontrarse en su camino.

Ella puede aparecer en tu vida a través de un libro, un libro muy hermoso: tiene vivases colores, hermosos detalles, exquisitos grabados, sus páginas son tridimensionales y tienen unas ilustraciones entre infantiles y góticas, y tiene escrito en oro el título del libro "el cuento de Lala" pero cuidado, que la hermosa apariencia no te engañe porque cuando leas este libro o solo miras sus ilustraciones será una invitación para que ella entre a tu vida y la haga un infierno. Ella es Lala.

Lala es un nombre muy lindo y le iría mejor a una princesa y no a un monstruo pero las cosas son así. Físicamente Lala es una versión grotesca y algo bizarra de una princesa de los cuentos de hadas: tiene una larga cabellera rubia adornada con perlas pero opaca y enmarañada, usa una corona de rosas marchitas, es muy alta como un hombre joven, tiene el cuerpo delgado y lánguido, sus brazos y piernas son muy delgados, tiene la piel extremadamente blanca al punto de verse cancerígena, su cara es como la de un hermoso cadáver, tiene la boca algo grande con los labios color rojo sangre, tiene muchos dientes afilados y puntiagudos como los de un vampiro, sus ojos son de color blanco y rodeado por sombras negras, usa un vestido blanco manchado de sangre y sus dedos se confunden con sus largas y afiladas garras blancas.

Una vez Lala que entro en tu casa no podrás sacarla. Le encanta esconderse en los closets, debajo de la cama y en cualquier lugar oscuro para asecharte. Le gusta rasguñar las paredes para molestarte y también cambia las cosas de lugar o las rompe para estresarte, destroza tu calma para enloquecerte, entre otras cosas. Ella siempre te estará mirando y asechando para enloquecerte ya que eso le parece muy divertido.

Si la llegas a ver o sabes que está cerca no debes gritarle ni gritar ya que no le gusta. A ella no le gustan los gritos porque la hacen enojar, y si se enoja te va a matar te desgarrara la carne con sus garras hasta matarte y luego se comerá lo que quede entre sus garras. Y si aún no has muerto ella se quedara a tu lado mirándote fijamente hasta que mueras.

Durante las noches sabrás que ella está cerca cuando la oyes reírse, es algo casi así:

Jijijijijijiji …jijijijjijiji….jijiji…jajajajajaja!

Si sus risas escuchan cerca significa que está lejos atormentando a algún miembro de tu familia pero si las risas escuchas cerca significa que te atormentara a ti. A ella le encanta saltar sobre ti cuando estas durmiendo o medio dormido, también le gusta esperarte bajo tu cama para rasguñarte la piel y morderte para sacarte pedazos de carne o sangre. También puede jugar con tu mente provocando cosas terribles y grotescas que tu solo puedes ver, volviéndote un manojo de nervios y de estrés. A ella le encanta ver cómo la gente se desmorona. Otra cosa que puede hacer es provocarte ilusiones con cosas desagradables como insectos ponzoñosos o con cosas horribles como agujas en tus pies pero algunas veces no son ilusiones, es todo de verdad.

Lala también te puede dañar si así lo quiere por lo que tienes que tener cuidado ya que ella hasta los huesos te puede romper o una persona que quieras o a un extraño para que te aterres y te pongas histérico.

A Lala no le gusta que otros se metan. Si alguien ajeno a la familia que ella atormenta se mete o si intenta hacer algo por ellos, ella se enojara y después de hacerle pasar un desesperante terror lo matara de manera despiadada.

¿Sabes porque ella ase esto? Porque ella quiere que solo quede uno de la familia, hace que los integrantes de la familia se maten entre ellos así poder matar al que queda y comérselo sin que nadie la moleste, por lo general siempre son niños que ya nerviosos e histéricos son incapaces de defenderse de aquella malvada criatura aunque siempre son los niños pueden ser adolescentes o adultos, si le llamaron la atención, pero a ella le gustan más los niños.

Si leíste el libro de cuentos, aunque sea a medias, no solo sabrás lo que te espera sino que no podrás hacer que se vaya ya que cuando sabes de su existencia es imposible hacer que se vaya, si alguien no cree en ella esta se hará más fuerte por lo que siempre deja a una persona que se libra de sus macabras travesuras y tampoco digas que no crees en ella porque no servirá de nada solo será una invitación a que te atormente el doble y si es otra persona ajena puede tener horribles pesadillas o ser lastimado por ella.

El libro del cuento de Lala puede aparecer en cualquier país y en cualquier idioma. Puede aparecer en tu casa o te lo puedes encontrar en la calle o en el lugar menos esperado, en cualquier parte del mundo y tú no te darás cuenta. Esto ha pasado desde muchos años antes de que tú o yo naciéramos. Por si te lo preguntas hay niños o adultos que sobrevivieron a Lala pero se cuentan con los dedos de una mano ¿te preguntaras porque? Es porque le ofrecieron un trato para que los dejara vivir pero rara vez acepta, así que no cuentes con ello si llega a escogerte para matarte. Así que si encuentras un libro de cuentos tan hermoso que parezca perfecto y titulado "el cuento de Lala" destrúyelo antes de leerlo así estarás a salvo de ella pero no los otros que se encuentren el libro. No podrás matarla porque ella no está viva ni muerta.

Este es el cuento de Lala.


End file.
